For example, a nuclear power generation plant is constituted by a reactor, a steam turbine, a generator, and the like. Then, in the case where a pressurized water reactor (PWR) is applied as a reactor, the pressurized water reactor uses light water as a reactor coolant and a neutron moderator to generate high-temperature high-pressure water that does not boil across the reactor core. A steam generator causes this high-temperature high-pressure water (primary cooling water) to exchange heat with secondary cooling water to generate steam. Furthermore, the steam turbine drives a turbine with this steam, and the generator generates power with this driving force.
In such a nuclear power generation plant, when a severe accident has occurred, it is necessary to establish disaster countermeasure offices in various locations, grasp the situation of the accident, and devise a countermeasure. Generally, in a disaster countermeasure office, a large number of persons concerned are summoned, and information that is necessary for instructions such as the understanding of the situation of the plant and the countermeasure flow is presented.
Examples of general decision-making assistance systems include those disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 listed below. For example, in the decision-making assistance system disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order for information that is necessary for decision-making to be distributed to various terminals via a network from a decision-making assistance device, events that are factors for decision-making are detected by an event management unit, and task (job) allocation corresponding to the events and information to be notified are decided using the correlation relationship between pieces of information managed by an information correlation management unit in accordance with the events. Furthermore, examples of techniques for managing information in a disaster include those disclosed in Patent Documents 4 to 6 listed below.